The different Legacy
by Sundepender
Summary: Naruto's daughter is a badass. Sasuke's kid is cold. Shikamaru's kid seems to mixed feelings. Two minutes and they hate each other. What are they to do. When their on the same team. Second fic.
1. Legacy

I Don't own Naruto. Though I wish I did.

Liliana Uzumaki-Namikaze

Age: 14  
Eye color: Blue contacts, origanally white, it goes red when kyubi takes over

Hair color: Black (originally blonde)  
Parents: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga  
Height and weight: Short and small ( for her age)  
Siblings: Second youngest sister. Shadow: eldest, Haruto: Second eldest (Liliana's twin), Ruriana (Ruri): Oldest Sister ( Liliana"s twin), Emouto: youngest son ,Kashika (Kashi): youngest daughter ( Emouto's twin)  
Personality: Very harsh and is the cruelest member of the family. Enjoys training and making fun of her siblings. Dream is to be the youngest female hokage. None to be sarcastic. Prone to show up late.  
Alias: Lina, princess, goddess, commander, dictator,dobe

Abilities: Extremely smart, can transport her self, byakugan, can control water and fire, expert at sword fighting. Lina has two whisker marks on her cheeks. She is super strong and agile.

Jake Uchiha

Eye color: Emerald, except when using the sharigan.

Hair color: Black with red highlights  
Parents: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno

Height and weight: Normal

Siblings: Middle child. Vero: Oldest brother, Rose: Only daughter ( youngest)  
Personality: Can be cold and distant. He loves to fight and hates to be second place. He gets annoyed by his siblings. Dream unknown. Takes things way to seriously.  
Alias: Jakey and Jakey Boi,teme  
Abilities: Smart, can use sharigan, can control lighting and use the fireball jutsu. Strong and can do a few healing jutsus.

Neeko Nara

Eye color: Black  
Hair color: Blonde  
Parents: Shikamaru Nara and Temari no Subaku  
Height: and weight: Normal

Siblings: Third oldest. Rhythm: Oldest son. Nay-nay: Only daughter. Atem: Fourth oldest. Beat: Fifth oldest. Akin: Second youngest. Kaze: youngest

Personality: Is optimistic. He tries on purpose to annoy people. Though is not to be messed with when he's angry. Dream is to become an Anbu member. Really easy going.

Alias: Kitty, Black cat, Joker.  
Abilities: Can control wind. Is a shadow manipulator. Very strong. Has an IQ Of 270. A master of disguise. Can turn himself invisible. He might hold the Shikaku


	2. sorry

I came to say that I will be stopping this story so I can re upload it again. I want to make sure I have fixed all the mistakes and re do the story board a tiny bit. sorry for all this. I'll re upload it in a few days

~sundepender~


	3. House arrest

"Miss Liliana you are to act like a proper lady." a man told her. A young blonde girl sat in a desk lookin outside. She had on a long frilly dress that reached her ankles and a big bow sitting on top of her hair.

"But I want to go outside with my brothers." She said sadly.

The man tsked at what she had just said. "Stay in a woman's place. You are much two powerful to go play with you're siblings. You are to never leave outside do you understand? You are to stay here where it is safe. Where you cannot hurt anyone."

She let out a sigh. "Yes I understand." Liliana looked outside once more before looking at her teacher to continue her lesson

* * *

7 years later.

"Grab her!" Two chunnin ran all over the village. Many people stared at them confused. What on Earth could they be looking for. Their question was answered when several balloons filled with paint was thrown at them.

AThey glared upwards but there was no one there.

"Sir we've lost her." one said talking into his communicator.

As soon as he said that a blast of wind went past them. Three figures jumped from building to building.

"Do you see her?" one asked.

They shook their heads in response. This girl just could not keep herself out of trouble.

Suddenly three kunai was shot at them. They eached dogged one.

A girl ran towards them and jumped over them before they had time to react. She landed behind them with a cocky smile.

"You three are Anbu!" she laughed. "Get a new job!" She threw a smoke bomb. When it cleared she was gone.

* * *

The young fourteen year old girl sat down at Ichiraku's with a smile. She had long black hair and blue eyes. She wore a white Kimono which was now torn at the end and had no shoes on her feet

"hey old man give my two orders of miso soup!" she said.

The man behind the counter gave her a smile. "Anything for you Lina." But his smile changed from kind to sadistic.

In a puff of smoke a 21 year old man appeared in front of her. Her eyes widened in horror.

Before she could even run away chains wrapped around her. Lina struggled to get out and let out a low pitched growl. The 21 year old laughed as he moved closer to her. The chains tightened and she hissed in pain.

"Shadow I'm gonna kill you!" she yelled.

He smiled at her. "You know you're not supposed to leave the house."

Lina smiled right back at her brother. "You also know that I never gave a crap about that rule."

His eyes widened as she let out a large stream of fire come from her mouth. Shadow jumped out the way. Lina broke the chains and ran off. Then another chain wrapped around her ankle bringing he to the ground. Lina goaned as Shadow smiled at her.

"Dear sister you should know. I am not like any other Anbu member." Then he proceded to drag her home

* * *

Lina was not allowed to leave her house. Ever! They said she was too dangerous. The council wanted her to be locked up in he house at all times. But Lina never was one to follow the rules anyway.

When they realized they couldn't keep her locked up they allowed her to leave. As long as she had people watching her. Another rule she refused to follow.

"You were supposed to stay with them Lina." her mom said.

She let out a sigh. "But dad! Mom! I'm sorry but I can't stand them! Why can't I be a ninja! I'm just as good."

Lina had been training to be a ninja forever! She watched her siblings and learned their moves. Unfortunatley for them she became too good for her own good. Causing catching her when she escpaed a whole lot harder.

"Because Lina there's no guarentee the council will go for it. Or for a matter of fact you will be able to control your powers."

Lina never understood why her paretns kept her in the house. They said it was for her own good. But she knew they hated the idea more than anyone else. Her partents wanted her to go out. For her to be free and happy but that will never happen.

They had once told her it was because she was a girl. They were no longer allowed to use that excuse when her little sister Kashi started ninja training a year ago.

"Dad! I hate these Anbu members! I want a team and to go on missions!"

Hinata gave her husband a look. He nodded in response. "Lina go upstairs we need to talk to shadow."

Reluctantly the young girl headed upstairs.

* * *

"Dad she's right we can't keep forcing her to spend every second with emotionless adult baby sitters. She needs kids her own age but are also strong enought o put up with her." Shadow told his father.

Naruto nodded and turned to his wife. "Hinata any ideas?"

She got a look on her face. "Well I know two kids who could handle her. Sakura and Temari's sons. Jake is her age while Neeko is one year older than them."

He nodded. Any kid of Sasuke had to be strong. Also Neeko not only trained with is parents but his uncles as well. They would make excellent baby-sitters.

"Good thing too. We can send them on missions togehter and they can train. Hopefully those two will make her at least half human." Shadow said. Hinata elbowed her son in the stomach causing him to laugh.

"Well we need to get her a sensei who can handle her." Naruto said. The parents looked up at their oldest son. Shadow got a scared look on his face. They couldn't be thinking what he thought they were.

"Shadow you are officialy Lina's new sensei." his dad said.

Shadow stood up angrily. They were crazy if they thought he would spend his free time looking out for his little sister. He already spent way too much time doing that already. She didn't need him.

"You are the only one who can. Please." Shadow could never say no to his mother. He was the only one who could handle Lina.

"Fine."

"Thank-you Shadow!" Lina jmped down from the railing and hugged her brother. The parents smiled at the sight. Shadow hugghed his little sister back.

* * *

Tomorrow she would be a ninja! Lin was so excited. She felt Yami nuzzle agaisnt her leg as she brushed her hair. Lina gave him a smile.

"Can you belive it Yami!" Contrary to popular belief Lina wasn't a total evil btich. She still had a heart and had emotions along with it. The little fox jumped into her lap and stayed there until she petted him for ten inutes.

"You ae such a spoiled fox!" she cooed. "Oh yes you are!"

Lina jumped into her bed and let Yami sleep next to her. Tomorrow was gonna be the best day ever.

**I decided to make Shadow the Sensei instead. I figured it would be much more fun if her brother was there to tortue her and train her at the same time.**


End file.
